


Prickles

by LuchaDoRa



Series: Unrelated Jim/Spock Works [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Dammit Jim, Dream Sex, Friendship, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Jim, Pining, Smut, Some Feels if you Squint, Spock Knows More Than He Lets On, Spock is Sneaky, Strip Chess, Teasing, Tension, Wall Sex, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaDoRa/pseuds/LuchaDoRa
Summary: {Five times Jim gets shivers around Spock}The one where Jim overthinks that something's wrong with him and Spock is overly concerned for his Captain's health.Or, the one where Jim likes Spock, and everyone knows. Except Jim.





	Prickles

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I spruced up to fill the need for smut while taking a quick break from the Solace fic. 
> 
> Enjoy, my loves.

1\. Lack Of Sleep

 

Jim shivered, a familiar feeling creeping on him.

Jim first felt it when he was sat in his Chair carrying out orders from Starfleet; it was inexplicable and completely unaccounted for, there was nothing out of the ordinary that particular day. Just a quick orbit of a planet, some shuttle level observation, no landing party, no creatures, nothing explainable that would give Jim this strange feeling.

That was _three weeks_  ago. Jim had an incredibly bad habit of ignoring things until they turned ugly, like that spicy cute cadet from the Academy who turned into a bit of a sociopath when he tried to ghost.

It was like a little prickle under the skin, not uncomfortable but noticeable enough to distract him. It would actually be pleasant, if it didn't occur at the most inopportune of times like it was right now.

"Relay the message, Lieutenant Uhura."

"I... just did, Captain?"

Jim halted. He didn't even hear it. "Ah, well. G-good work, Lieutenant."

It was weird. He hoped he wasn't coming down with the Andorian Shingles, or something equally as horrific. Bones would kill him for bringing it on board, then kill him for leaving it three weeks. After that, maybe throw in a dig about not getting regular medicals like he should.

"Should I relay it again for you?" Uhura asked.

"No, Lieutenant Uhura. Thank you." Jim shook himself a little, trying to clear his head from being so fuzzy.

"Are you alright, Captain?"

Jim looked to his right to see his First Officer stood over him with a Vulcan expression of concern: that was, with hardly no expression at all (at least to the untrained eye).

"I'm-" Jim was going to finish with 'fine' but another wave of prickles came over him. He shuddered and Spock raised an eyebrow. He exhaled sheepishly. "I'm alright, Mr. Spock. Just," he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Just a little tired."

"Earlier nights would do you some good, Captain. Humans require at least 8 hours of sleep a night to function adequately." Spock advised knowingly, knowledge impeccable like always.

"Trust me," Jim said. "I'm fine."

Spock inclined his head, probably from disbelief, but didn't say anything else and returned to his post. Jim stretched and stood from the chair. Maybe that was it, he had overworked himself. Rest would do him some good. "Actually I'm taking an early break. Mr. Spock, you have the conn."

"Yes, Captain. Sleep well."

"Will do, Spock."

He walked over to the elevator, but caught sight of Uhura smirking as she worked.

"Something funny?"

She tried to suppress it, but it was blatant. "Oh no, Captain. Not at all."

He raised an eyebrow. "As you were."

"Yes, sir." She snickered in his face at her own little joke.

Jim tried to ignore the chills in his back as he pressed the button on the elevator to his quarters.

It was close to sleep time anyway; Jim could hear people from Shift 1 come off the bridge (that was most definitely Chekov) and Shift 2 staff wake themselves up for duty. He cycled through his nightly routine and settled into bed with a sigh.

It was a few moments later that Jim heard the sliding door to Spock's quarters next door. It was usually the last thing Jim heard before he slept, and he couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had become a routine. The seperating walls were unholy thin but Spock was always deathly silent in a borderline creepy way, so it was always the door shutting that was the final sound. There was never a peep from Spock's room after that, there was no telling what he could be doing. He could be reading, or sleeping, or meditating, or cleaning, or changing into his sleep clothes, or showering-

Jim abruptly stopped his thoughts. Where was he going with this? Another prickly feeling reminded him he was losing sleep, and he closed his eyes.

 

 

2\. Sex Drive

 

"Yes." Jim exhaled at the pleasure flooding his groin.

Whoever's mouth was on Jim's dick was a fucking expert. Full lips, rough tongue, and a throat that could take being fucked.

Jim groaned at the pressure building, put a hand down to grab at hair. It was short and immaculately silky straight between his fingers. "Fuck. You're so good." He said softly.

They pulled off to lick a hot stripe up his shaft, tongue flattened perfectly. They then drew all the way up to the throbbing tip, circling the head before descending down the shaft again, _all_ the way down.

Jim groaned and his grip on their hair shifted. An ear poked at his hand as they bobbed up and down his aching cock.

"Urgh, do that again, I want to fucking look at you."

They repeated the action again; lick up, swirl the head, descend.

Except this time Jim looked him right in the eyes as he fucked his throat.

"God, Spock." Jim let his head roll back. "How are you so good?"

Spock didn't answer, it was impolite to speak his mouth full. But the way he moved was incredible. All Jim needed was a bit more...

"Jim."

"Oh fuck, Spock. I love it when you say my name."

"Captain."

Alright, saying Captain during sex was a little weird but maybe Spock was into it.

"Are you awake?"

Wait a minute... how was Spock even talking with a dick in his mouth?

Jim opened his eyes.

"No! I was about just about to get off!" Jim groaned into the pillow.

"Captain, please answer the communicator." Spock's voice fuzzed through the comm on his bedside.

He flicked it open. "Here, Spock." He said gruffly, annoyed.

"Ah, I was wondering if you had somehow fallen into a self-induced coma."

Jim wished he did. He was harder than steel. He palmed himself to try and stop himself aching. A hand slipped inside his briefs to roughly tug at himself, desperate.

"I am informing you that you are 13.4 minutes late for Shift 1." Spock said when Jim didn't respond.

Jim ignored him and kept stroking. A couple of rough pulls should be enough. He was pretty much on the edge already.

"Captain, have you returned to sleep?" There was another pause. "Captain."

Jim hissed and retracted his hand. "Fuck's sake, I'm here Spock, I'll be there in a minute."

Jim crossed lack of sleep off from his mental checklist of 'Reasons Something Is Wrong With Me', because the prickly feeling returned even though he got a solid 9 hours. That too, with his morning wood.

 _Maybe that's what's wrong_ , thought Jim. He'd been so preoccupied with controlling the Enterprise and protecting his crew he couldn't remember the last time he rubbed one out. But he didn't have time, so he stuffed himself into his tight uniform trousers and spent the whole day on the bridge hard.

Jim wasn't bothered that he dreamt of Spock, though he was a little surprised. He had had dreams of getting sexy with different crew members all the time; seeing the same faces over and over again when stuck on the same starship as them meant they were bound to make an appearance in dreamland. But Jim would never actually engage them for it - it would be morally wrong as Captain - so sex was saved for shore leave. And Jim couldn't even remember the last time he had shore leave. When was the last time he got some?

At least now he managed to rid himself of the prickles, except now his attention was massively diverted to his own mental images of fucking someone senseless.

"Captain?"

It would be so hot even, to be the one _getting_ fucked for a change, just to spruce things up.

"Captain."

Yes, broad shoulders he could _grab_ and strong arms that could lift him up and _fuck_  him tirelessly.

" _Jim_."

"Mm?" Jim widened his eyes at the blatant moan that had just escaped him as a response to the call. God, he was really rutted in deep there, eyes lidded, lip bitten and everything. Jim looked around, trying to mask his humiliation and was met with a lightly scandalised Spock.

Jim cleared his throat. "Yes, Spock?" He pasted over like everything was normal and he didn't just damn fully moan on the bridge in front of his senior officers.

"Analysis complete." God, Jim had never been thankful for Vulcans and their impeccable ability to get on with it despite the shit thrown at them. Jim was sure he spent a little too long focused on the movement of Spock's lips as he spoke. He jammed himself into gear. "Thank you, Mr. Spock."

Jim sat in his Chair mortified, never trusting himself to ever speak again. He looked forward and saw Sulu sniggering silently; Jim could only tell by the shaking of his shoulders. Well, that happy bastard had just earned himself an extra 6 hours of maintenance on the engineering deck.

Spock took the sample back out of Jim's hands after he took a look at it. "I'll retest the second sample and have the analysis complete within the hour, Captain."

Jim spent that entire hour staring at Spock's ass as leaned over, concentrating on his findings in the microscope.

Sulu had turned around. "Enjoying the show, Captain?"

Jim tore his eyes away and whipped round to face him quick. "What do you mean?" He said violently.

Sulu raised his eyebrows and pointed at the screen, a huge grin on his face. "The inhabitants, Sir? They love Shakespeare."

Jim looked at the lifeforms they were supposed to be observing, then back at Sulu's stupid expression. What was with the crew recently, why was everyone so weird with him?

"Yeah, real interesting." Jim said dryly, leaning back in his chair. He took another fleeting glance to his right at Spock before deciding to keep his eyes forward. He tried to ignore the pleasant sensation running through his thighs.

Jim must _really_  have been traumatised by his experience, because all he could think about that night while he jacked off was Spock's ass on beautiful display for him as he bent over to study something in the microscope. He came harder that night that he had in a long time.

  
3\. Hunger

 

Okay, masturbation was crossed off the list. Whatever was wrong with him wasn't a dry spell itch because the prickles were still invading through his skin.

Jim was sat in his Chair contemplating the options he had left, when Spock made his presence apparent next to him.

"Captain, I have noticed a recent change in your behaviour. You are now only 33% efficient with a rapid decline rate. If this trend continues, you will be unfit for leadership in a matter of days."

Jim tried to force a smile. "Come on Spock, if you want to insult me you'll have to do better than that." His stomach rumbled and he stood from the Chair to head to the canteen. Maybe that was a reason. He was just hungry. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn."

Jim thought that would be the end of the conversation, but Spock followed him into the elevator.

"It is not my intention to insult, Captain. I am aware of the consequences of a dysfunctional Captain and it has come to my attention that something external must have caused a decrease in your ability rate."

"Dysfunctional? Thanks."

He felt it this time intensely on the back of his shoulders and down his arms. It was like his hands were itching to move and touch something but there was only him and Spock in the elevator.

Spock moved closer and put a hand right on his shoulder, causing them to violently spread down his spine. Jim suppressed a shiver. He became aware of their close distance trapped in such a small space.

"Again, I have no intention to insult. I am not only concerned for the welfare of the Enterprise and her crew. I am concerned for _your_ wellbeing, Jim."

They stayed in that position for a while even after the door opened and Jim had to force himself to move. "Let's eat." He mumbled, wanting to get rid of the stupid prickly sensation.

The canteen was empty because it wasn't even close to lunch time yet. But they both ordered their food and sat in their seats as they usually did, opposite to each other.

Jim found himself staring his stupidly sexy First Officer who somehow had the capability to make eating soup look erotic. He raised an eyebrow with an amused expression at Jim's gawking, and Jim looked down quickly, ashamed.

Spock swallowed before he spoke, his Adam's apple bobbing. Jim watched, transfixed. "I must enforce that you see Dr. McCoy at sickbay. You have come here to eat and have not touched your food since arriving."

That swiftly flew any remotely sexy thoughts from Jim's mind. To exercise a point, he began tearing into his food like a lion into prey. "I'm fine, Spock, honestly." He said between mouthfuls.

"Indeed." Spock not-agreed, and brought his spoon to his mouth again. Jim caught sight of a bit of tongue, just the tiniest of movement as it flicked over the metal, lapping up the soup.

Jim tried to inhale and swallow at the same time and downright _choked_.

He coughed violently, turning away from Spock and patting his chest. His eyes had watered so much that he couldn't see the troubled expression on Spock's face.

"Captain?"

"Don't- worry, Spock." He said between horrible choking sounds. "I'm... I'm- fine."

Spock patted him on the back, quite hard too - damn Vulcans and their strength - until Jim could finally breathe enough to sip some water.

"Jim, I would highly recommend a visit to Dr. McCoy."

Jim silently agreed.

 

  
4\. Blood Pressure

 

"As much as I love pointing out all your defects, Jim, there aren't any. Not ones I can note for record, anyway."

Jim shifted his position on the examination table while Bones peeled off his gloves.

"There's nothing wrong with me? That can't be right. It has to be the Gangorian Clap. Levodian Flu. _Something_."

Bones raised his eyebrows. "And I'm positive you'll catch the Clap if carry on sleeping around at the rate that you do." He paused. "Though Levodian Flu does sound appropriate. I'll take a few more readings to be sure." Bones wrapped a polymer band around Jim's bare bicep to measure his blood pressure.

Jim sighed. "I just don't get it."

"I don't either. I damn near had a heart attack when I heard you asking for a medical. Now you're practically begging me to discharge you as unfit for duty. Who are you and where's Kirk?" Bones was conversational as he worked, taking readings from the blood pressure band.

Jim scoffed. "It was Spock who recommended it, actually."

The corner of Bones' mouth curved into a slight smile. "Did he now? Well, that explains it."

Jim's brows furrowed in confusion. "Explains what?"

The smile turned into a shit-eating grin but to Jim's frustration, he wouldn't fess up. "Oh, nothing."

"Bones, I swear to God if you don't-"

The sliding door opening interrupted them.

Bones whipped round to curse whoever came in. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of an examination here, orders are to stay outsi- oh, it's _you_."

Jim tried to crane his neck to see but the examination table was faced away from the door. The opened door let in a cool draft and he shivered; his shirt had been removed for the tests.

"Who is it?"

"Your shadow." Bones said dryly, but he was still smiling.

"I am not the result of an obstruction of light waves, Doctor."

"Spock?" Jim said, surprised. "You're supposed to be on the bridge. Bones, turn me around, would you."

Bones huffed, but complied and Jim was met with the Vulcan's steely gaze. When he saw Jim strapped to the table - without a shirt - his gaze darkened and he quickly looked down.

"Apologies. I gave the conn to Mr Sulu, he is quite capable-"

"Yeah, I'm aware but what're you doing here?" Jim interrupted.

"I came to make sure the Captain is still completely and adequately functional for duty." Whatever Spock had seen on the floor must have been very interesting, because he wasn't lifting his head to look Jim in the eyes. Or at any other body parts.

Bones practically squawked. "Did you hear that Jim, he came to check up on you!"

Spock lifted his gaze slightly and cleared his throat. "It is logical that as First Officer I would be perturbed."

"Oh sure, don't let me piss on your rose bush." Bones batted, and began transferring the readings from Jim's screen to his PADD. "There's nothing to worry about, Stiff Limbs. He's fine."

Spock didn't respond to McCoy's insult as he usually would and when Jim looked at him to see what was wrong, he found Spock's attention was instead completely on him. He probably didn't even hear the doctor at all. Jim blinked, but Spock was definitely looking at him and not just looking but absorbing, drinking him in with his eyes. His expression was hard, eyes so intense Jim was sure he was squirming under them. It sent another wave of prickles through him, hardening his nipples and settling - alarmingly - at his groin. That was _new_. And fucking _good_.

Spock must have seen Jim visibly shiver. "Cold, Captain?" He said simply, but his expression didn't change and Dear God he had to stop looking at him like that, like a meal spread out on the table...

Jim forced himself to laugh. He cringed at the awkward sound that came out instead.

"Since you are deemed completely healthy, I will return to the bridge as there is no other viable explanation of my presence here. Gentlemen." He lowered his gaze again but practically had to tear himself away this time. He left sickbay without any other conversation.

"Cold, huh?" Bones raised an eyebrow at Jim. "A decline in temperature doesn't explain why your blood pressure just surged up 13 diastolic numbers."  
  
"What?" Jim was a little too distracted to comprehend what the doctor was saying to him. "Are you gonna start making sense or am I going to have to fire you?"

"I think I know exactly what's up with you and it ain't no Levodian Flu." Bones removed the polymer band from Jim's arm. "Still don't know what I'm talking about? Well, let me spell it out for you, Jim. Your heart just suddenly started beating faster, and it happened when that green-blooded hobgoblin came into the room."

 

  
5\. Spock

 

Jim didn't know what to do with himself. He was a mess.

He was still in shock with what happened with at sickbay. Jim got Bones to discharge him with Levodian Flu anyway, since it was apparently harmless to humanoids he could still work, but it was a nice cover for his symptoms of...

Symptoms of what? What the Hell was actually wrong with him?

Jim was stood outside Spock's quarters, the door had been locked so it didn't open automatically, but his hesitant fingers kept hovering over the buzzer, unsure.

Whatever this was, it was having some psychological effect on him. He was James T. Kirk, he was never unsure. He needed some of that Captain confidence now, or he'd never face Spock. That being said, he had already attempted this before three times and hadn't got past his own door, let alone as far as the hall.

"Alright there, Captain?"

Jim turned to find Chekov and Scotty in the corridor heading to the bridge, probably on their way back from one of Chekov's shadowing lessons down in engineering.

"Yeah, I'm-" he sighed. He kept telling everyone he was fine, but he really wasn't. "Guys." He kept his voice incredibly low. "I... I think I'm into Spock."

A smirk plastered itself on Scotty's face. "Ya' think?"

Jim groaned. "Really guys? That's the reaction you give? No shock, no horror?"

"And why would we be shocked, Captain?" Chekov smiled.

Jim went white. "Jesus, was I that obvious?"

Scotty and Chekov looked at each other with a huge smile and simultaneously erupted into fits of howling laughter. Real laughter, with Chekov bent so far backwards Jim was concerned for his spine, and Scotty wiped actual tears from his eyes.

"Alright guys, that's enough." Jim rolled his eyes, embarrassed to the bone.

"Ya' cannae blame us, Captain. Every time Commander Spock comes into the room-"  
  
To Jim's horror, the door behind him opened.

"I request the commotion be kept to a minimum." Spock said, and God, Jim couldn't turn around to look at him because he was scared he might just combust from embarrassment.

"Exactly." Jim said instead, his gaze forward and away from Spock. "I think Mr. Scott and Mr. Chekov have just bought themselves extra time on canteen cleanup help."

The laughing ceased almost instantly. "It was just a joke, Jim." Scotty pleaded.

"Get outta here, you animals." Jim shooed them away, eager to leave too. They were both still chuckling even as they walked away to the bridge.

"May I ask what all the noise was about?"

Jim still hadn't turned to face Spock and now he was alone with him he had to, especially now he asked him a question. His quick escape plan wasn't going work and he knew he was really going to regret this.

He turned and a whole new wave of prickles settled over Jim when his eyes landed on his First Officer.

Spock was hardly ever seen out of uniform. In fact, Jim was sure he'd sleep in it, if that was considered proper etiquette. Spock was wearing a robe - Vulcan silk, Jim could tell - and quite possibly nothing underneath. The hem stopped mid-calf, and Jim feasted his eyes on the expose of his yellowed skin that was so rarely seen underneath. He brought his eyes back up, and they settled on the small dark patch of chest hair that peeked out underneath the silk.

Jim's mouth was suddenly very dry. He forgot the question Spock asked. _God_ , thought Jim. _How does he do this to me?! He's still clothed and I'm damn near losing my mind!_

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I was meditating." He explained his attire, when he noticed Jim gawping. He adjusted his robe so his chest was more covered, and Jim mourned the loss.

"Of course." Jim nodded, quietly. _Jeez, invite me over next time, I'd love to meditate._

Jim decided to make a swift exit to save himself of anymore embarrassment and stop himself doing something else that was really stupid.

"Jim," Spock called after him. "Perhaps you'd enjoy a game of chess for the remainder of recreation time?"

Jim was going to say no, because he would not be able handle being in a trapped room with Spock dressed - or more accurately, not dressed - like that, and he most definitely was going to do something really stupid.

"Sure, Spock." He said without hesitating.

Like _that_.

But even though Spock's expression stayed the same, his eyes lit up, and Jim swore he would have just thrown him against a wall and kissed him senseless from that minuscule emotional response alone.

Jim was so _fucked_.

He prayed that Spock would excuse himself and change into something more appropriate for their chess game, but he sat in his chair with his legs wider than the space between Jim's ears - pretty wide - and Jim died a little. He was all for Spock being more comfortable like this around him, but just not at a time when his dick was straining to get out of his pants and into Spock's capable hands.

"I recall you had managed to best me in our last bout." Spock carefully set up the pieces.

Jim took a long time clearing his throat. "And I'm winning this one too."

"We shall see, Jim."

Jim had to admit that even with the incredible distraction, he was playing fairly well. Spock was winning, but that was because every time he shifted to move a piece on the board, his silk gown slipped open and exposed a section of thigh. Jim would then completely forget his position, Hell, his own name, as the thoughts of climbing onto Spock's lap and bouncing on his dick till he came in hot spurts consumed his brain.

"Your move, Jim."

Right. Okay. Jim blinked and moved his piece randomly on the board, he didn't even fucking care anymore.

Spock's brows drew together. "A most illogical move. You have an aptitude for such manoeuvres."

Jim wasn't even going to argue that it was unintentional; one, because he had lost the ability to speak a long time ago, and two, he was busy looking at the hem of Spock's tight black boxer briefs that had made themselves known in the gap between the silk. If it weren't for the tie around his waist, Jim was sure the robe would've fully opened by now. He ignored the sweat that was beginning to bead its way down his forehead.

Jim went to move his piece, but the prickles had returned with vengeance. They ploughed through his hands, making them shake and rattle the pieces on the board.

"Are you alright, Jim?"

"No, Spock. I'm not alright." Jim could just about croak to him. He took deep breaths to steady himself.

"I must inform Dr. McCoy you are experiencing symptoms."

Spock stood up but Jim grabbed his wrist to stop him from going anywhere. It was incredibly warm.

"No, Spock. Don't."

"Dr. McCoy cleared you medically fit for duty despite the case of Levodian Flu. Was this in error?" Bless him and his worried expression.

"I don't have the Flu."

"I don't understand Captain, why would Dr. McCoy diagnose you?"

Jim wasn't responding to Spock's question, because now that Spock had stood up, his crotch was perfectly eye level to Jim. He couldn't tear his eyes away, already undressing him with his eyes, undoing the tie, letting it slip open. And neither of them had moved a muscle yet.

"Jim." Spock breathed, ever the logical being, smart enough to see exactly where this was going.

"Spock, I- I mean I can't just-" Jim battled with himself for a couple of seconds, then stood up and smashed his mouth against Spock's.

Spock froze but didn't pull away and Jim took it as a positive sign. He flicked his tongue gingerly against Spock's bottom lip and was shocked when he opened in response.

The result damn blew Jim's mind. Bringing his hands up to cup Spock's face, he deepened the kiss. He didn't even want to breathe, he just wanted _Spock, Spock, Spock_.

Spock grabbed hold of Jim's ass and squeezed.

"Jim." He mumbled as he drew backwards after a few moments, breathing heavy.

Jim didn't want to pull away. He didn't want to hear whatever logical bullshit he was going to come out with. Because Spock talking meant Jim wasn't kissing him and that was now an incredibly difficult task to carry out once he tasted him. God, Jim was so _hard_. He needed Spock's hands on him, and he needed it _now_.

"You are aroused." Spock stated like it was common knowledge.

"Can you blame me?" Jim muttered, feeling the silk under his fingers. "Don't tell me you aren't, because that was hot."

There was a pause. "I can concur with your thought pattern." He stated and slipped his hands inside Jim's trousers to grab Jim's ass again, pulling the irritating clothing down.

Jim's legs turned into jelly as he stepped out of them. "Ah, Spock." He pulled at the tie around his waist, watching the silk slip off his body. "If you wear this around me again I'm going to- to-"

"To what, Jim?" Spock asked almost playfully. He lifted Jim up with his strength to wrap his legs around his now bare torso, Spock's briefs and Jim's shirt being the only thing stopping them from being naked. "You are still clothed." He commented, and Jim peeled off his shirt.

"Well you didn't have much on to begin with." Jim argued. "I wanted you to fuck me as soon as I saw you dressed like that." He added.

Spock bit at his neck. "I shall admit that was not my intention, but I will gladly do so."

Jim moaned with appreciation as Spock backed him up against the wall. They kissed again, Jim shivering from tingles at his skin being exposed to the cool wall. Spock pressed their hips together. Jim almost feinted at the friction when he ground down, making Spock grunt.

He wasn't the only one hard.

Next thing Jim knew was that he was being pressed into the wall with one firm hand on his torso, keeping him there as Spock detached himself from his body and pulled off his own underwear, leaving them both completely naked. Jim didn't get a chance to marvel at his strength or his beautiful body because Spock pressed himself back against Jim again and the sensation of skin on skin was heavenly. And he hadn't even touched him yet.

"Fuck, Spock." Jim tilted his head back till it hit the wall.

Spock was finding it extremely difficult to breathe, it came out in ragged and uneven huffs. "Jim," he said firmly, in a commanding voice that went straight to Jim's cock. He took another breath to steady himself, his grip on Jim's thighs tightening. "Vulcans do not engage in as much foreplay as Humans do before intercourse. I do not know how much longer I will be able to continue."

Jim translated this in his head to 'I'm not one for a lot of foreplay so I really have to fuck you right now, if you don't mind.'

Spock gripped Jim's cock firmly to try and cement his point. Jim moaned and managed to nod. Hell, he went through at least two years of foreplay just _being_ around him. "Anything you need, Spock."

" _You_ will need lubricant." He hissed, quickly spiralling out of control.

Jim smirked. "I guess I'm already prepared. I was spending my recreational time... enjoying myself. You're quite the unintentional tease on the bridge, you know."

Spock's eyes darkened at the thought of Jim shoving his own fingers up his slick ass and moaning his name. Without room for a response, without even a change of expression, Spock reached down to line his cock to Jim's ass and pressed in.

"Oh, fuck!" Jim groaned as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He dug his fingernails into broad shoulders and tightened his legs around Spock's waist as he fully entered.

But Spock was already pulling out and sliding back in, blowing Jim's mind to the other side of the galaxy.

Jim was still tight because he hadn't fully stretched himself out earlier and Spock was big, so he could feel each beautiful push up his ass open him as Spock thrusted slowly. From the angle underneath him, he was managing to stroke away at Jim's prostate, sending spasms of pleasure through him.

Spock's vice-grip on his thighs was tight enough to leave bruise marks, but Jim didn't care. He watched Spock tense his whole body as he pushed in and out, trying to control himself.

"Spock, just- God damn it, let _go_ , and don't make me beg."

Spock was struggling to be coherent. "You are only human, Jim. I'll break you." Jim was sure Spock was resisting purposefully to hear him beg, despite his logical explanation. He emphasised the sentence with a particularly rougher thrust that sent a jolt through Jim. He moaned pitifully and Spock's grip tightened.

"Oh, Spock, please." Jim called, his pride out of the window. "Just fuck me raw. As hard as you want, I need this."

Spock did not need to be told twice. He thrust in with more vigour, though Jim noted with disappointment that he was still holding back. Jim's hips moved off the wall so it was only his back supporting him as Spock drove his cock in and out of his ass. Jim's erect dick bounced with each thrust, and he removed a hand from Spock's shoulder to stroke himself.

"God, just like that. Fuck, you're really hitting that spot." Jim babbled as he pumped a hand.

Spock let out a series of grunts in the back of his throat that were borderline feral. It was the hottest thing Jim had heard in his life.

Jim increased his speed to match Spock's thrusts. He felt the edge come closer with every pump, moaning like his life depended on it. Spock was fucking him raw just like asked, needy and desperate like he was suffering from some seven-year itch.

But it was Spock muttering hotly in Vulcan that did it for him; not understanding a word and only imagining what kind of uncharacteristic filth he was speaking as he fucked him senseless. It tipped Jim over the edge and he climaxed in a wet spray. His body went limp and he let himself go in Spock's arms with his support.

Spock let out a loud, viscous moan and pressed Jim back against the wall, sandwiching him tightly between the wall and his chest as he jerked his hips upwards quickly. Spock's Vulcan was now much less coherent, but Jim made out something that sounded like "T'hy'la" when it was whispered against the shell of his ear as Spock came deep inside him. His speed had slowed but his hips thrusted at the same strength as he rode out his orgasm. "Jim," he crooned. "Jim."

Jim, who was still pressed tightly between two solid walls, could feel Spock's heartbeat flutter at his side as he came down from his high.

"Fuck that was hot." Jim managed to say.

Spock's voice came out hoarse even though he cleared his throat. "Indeed."

He carried them to the bed so they could flop on it unceremoniously. A thought came to Jim's mind as they laid there.

"Why were you dressed like that? If your intentions weren't to fuck me?" He said to the ceiling, then turned to look over at Spock.  

His cheeks tinted green at the question, which Jim thought was a lovely look on him. 

"You had beaten me in our last chess game and I thought it would be strategic to try other methods, as you do by using my own predictable logic against me. After some observation these last few days I concluded your greatest weakness is distraction. I thoroughly researched that Humans are most distracted through enticement."

It took Jim a solid minute to figure out what his First Officer had said. Then he burst into laughter, the sound causing prickles to spread up Spock's arms.

"Oh, Spock." Jim breathed. "Only _you_ would seduce me to try and win at a chess game."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made an edit recently that reminded me of this fic. 
> 
> https://instagram.com/p/BsvctACjz4J/


End file.
